


Aftermath of Eggnog

by Risafi



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, PWP, Sex Toys, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22160443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risafi/pseuds/Risafi
Summary: was writing this for Christmas but then I got busy so it's pretty belatedStarring my OTP naturally
Relationships: Mitake Ran/Udagawa Tomoe
Kudos: 32





	Aftermath of Eggnog

Tomoe smiled as she lay in the bed with the love of her life; watching her partner’s back as she still slept. Christmas had involved a highly sociable night with the other bands; in which Ran had opted to have a few too many eggnogs to curb her social anxiety. Tomoe reached out and gently ran her fingertips against the light scratch marks on the milky white skin; the result of coming home, to their home and Ran drunkenly initiating one of the most exciting nights she’d ever experience. Ran didn’t even shift as Tomoe decided to use more of her fingers to trace around her fiancé’s back. 

  
Tomoe couldn’t help but moved closer as she imagined that mop of black hair between her chest, fingernails digging in with every bite to her skin. Tomoe pressed up against Ran’s back, planting kisses on her shoulder and running a hand down her side. 

  
Finally there was a slight groan and Ran craned her head back slightly. Her eyes were still mostly closed and she merely made a noise to signal she was at least alert. Tomoe gave a chuckle and leant up so her partner could roll onto her back and be under her. 

  
“Morning beautiful.” She leant down and kissed Ran’s forehead gently; another groan was given in response. “Didn’t mean to wake you.” 

  
“S’fine.” Ran murmured in response before closing her eyes completely again. “What time is it?” 

  
“Earlyish.” Tomoe relaxed her body; on instinct Ran wrapped her arms around shoulders and released a long breath. She gave a chuckle and began kissing Ran’s chest delicately. “I can let you sleep a little more if you like?”

  
“Mmmmm-“ was all that came in response, but Tomoe knew it meant yes but with a condition. “I know what you woke me up for”

  
“Sorry, it was just…really good.” She leant up and ran a hand through her longer hair. “You really go all out with a bit of drink in you dontcha?”

  
“It was nice tasting though. I mean, until we got home.” Ran instantly went pink and opened her eyes to look at Tomoe almost disapprovingly. “You want to go again don’t you?”

  
Tomoe shook her head and smiled. “Can’t get too greedy. But I figured that I could use my present with you; maybe it’ll help you go back to sleep?” 

  
There was silence, but a slight nod. “You better knock me the hell out with it to wake me up this early you horny bitch.” 

  
Tomoe gave a chuckle as she took a light punch in her arm before wiggling out of bed and moving over to the dresser near Ran’s side of the bed. The other girl merely watched her partner’s back; watching her cheeks jiggle with each step and making her face heat up as the bite marks she made appeared in the stretch out and disappear as cheek met thigh. There were light scratch marks on her hips and inner thighs to boot. Ran was almost impressed with her work. 

  
Tomoe grabbed a box and opened it, pulling out a harness and an attachment; bright pink. She looked back and waved it slightly. “Now this is going to be interesting.” 

  
“Stop waving it around and put it on.” Ran huffed and covered her face with the sheets. The sight of her fiancé adorning the item was making her flush in embarrassment. 

  
It was a few minutes before she felt the sheets ripped off her head and Tomoe was settling herself over her body. She lazily flung the sheet back around and she leant down to kiss Ran while plunging a hand between her legs to check how wet it was. Tomoe began massaging around and getting some friction going so Ran would be more comfortable having something larger than fingers entering her. 

  
Ran moaned in the kisses and moved her hands to massage Tomoe’s breasts to get herself turned on faster. It seemed to be working as Tomoe released their kiss and removed her hand. Ran moved her legs out a little more as she watched her fiancé move into place; she felt the tip pressing against her entrance and then being rubbed in her wetness a few times. She twitched a little from the feeling, and then felt the tip pressing into her. Ran felt her breath hitch as she peered down; Tomoe stopped pressing forward and waited a few moments before pulling back and pressing again. 

  
She was slow, but Ran felt as she took the rest of the strap with ease and rested her head back on the pillow. Tomoe placed her hands either side of Ran’s chest and gave a smile before shifting her hips back and slowly pressing back in. She kept her gaze on Ran’s face, watching the expressions change according to how comfortable she was getting with the motion and when she was getting bored of the speed. 

  
Ran placed her hands on Tomoe’s shoulders, giving a nod to let Tomoe speed her thrusting up. Everytime she felt nails digging slightly into her skin, she would further speed up and lower herself more. Ran’s panting encouraged her further still; her thrusting faster to make the pants become noises of pleasure. Soon enough she was thrusting as hard and fast as she could; she wrapped her arms around Ran’s body completely and pressed herself against her so that their hips were smacking against each other and that the strap-on was hitting her sweet spot as hard and often as possible. 

  
Ran soon let her self control go and she began moaning loudly and crying out as her spot was repeatedly struck. Her eyes rolled back and she desperately wrapped her arms around Tomoe completely so they were as close to each other as humanely possible. The bed started to creak with every thrust and compliment flash slapping against flesh. Tomoe felt Ran’s legs coming together around her hips and start to squeeze tightly; she rested her head on Ran’s shoulder and tried to keep momentum as much as she physically could. 

  
Finally she felt Ran cry out; her body shuddering and twitching as she reached her peak. Tomoe didn’t stop thrusting however but kept going to prolong those cries and make her ride her orgasm out. Only when arms and legs slumped away from her did she finally stop and let herself pant in unison with her fiancé. 

  
Tomoe used a hand to help pull the strap out, and Ran rolled to her side while still panting. Tomoe unclipped herself and dropped the harness on the floor, before getting back into bed and laid facing Ran’s back once more. 

  
“So, did that help you at all?” She questioned softly.

  
A small noise of breathing in heavily in a slumber made her chuckle at the answer.


End file.
